zerohourcontrafandomcom-20200214-history
MiG MFI
Introduction The MiG MFI (Mnogofunksionalni Frontovoy Istrebitel, "Multifunctional Frontline Fighter", referred in game as the MiG 35) is the main strike fighter unit of General Huang Lin Bao and General Tsing Shi Tao. General Bao's variant are armed with napalm missiles while General Tao's variant are armed with tactical nuclear missiles. Overview The Mikoyan Project 1.44 , known as the "Flatpack" by NATO, can trace its origins all the way back to the 1980s. The delta-winged fighter jet was the Soviet Union's answer to the United States's Advanced Tactical Fighter program, which resulted in the costly but effective F-22 Raptor and later on the F-22A King Raptor. Thus, the MiG 1.44 incorporated many elements commonly found on fifth-generation fighters, such as advanced avionics, stealth technology, supermaneuverability as well as supercruise. The MiG 1.44 featured delta wings, twin tails and a close-coupled canard layout which, when working with the vectorable engines, gave the aircraft remarkable maneuverability. This is a rather unconventional layout, which is incorporated in an effort to improve in-flight efficiency and stealth characteristics. Research for the engines was conducted on thrust vectoring, allowing for markedly improved manoeuvrability and short take-off and landing performance. Unfortunately, the progress of the project brings escalating costs due to the complexity normally associated with advanced aircraft projects. Making matters worse is the Soviet Union's crumbling economy. Eventually, the collapse of the Union arrived when the only technology demonstrator for the MiG MFI project was only half-completed. The cutting off of all research funds essentially delayed the project indefinitely. On 29 February 2000, after much setbacks, the MiG 1.44 performed its first flight at the hands of test pilot Vladimir Gorboonov. During the 18-minute flight, the 1.44 reached a maximum height of 1,000 m (3,300 ft) and reached speeds of 600 km/h (370 mph). After the 22-minute second flight on 27 April, engineers probably uncovered some problems, since there were no reported flights thereafter. The programme has since been cancelled. As the twentieth century rolled in, China found itself in an awkward position as it requires advanced jets to remain competitive against potential rival air forces, but lacked the technology to built a true 5th generation fighter jet. Thus China purchased advanced aircraft technology from the newly formed Russian Federation. The Chinese aviation and weapons experts then worked further on unique designs, resulting in the Chinese variant of MiG MFI, dubbed the "MiG 35". While designed to be multi-role fighters, the PLAAF mainly field MiG MFIs as strike fighters along with the J-10, while air superiority are enforced by MiG-31 Foxhounds. Napalm MiG General Bao was one of the first general to show interest for the MiG MFIs and incorporate them into his air service, these MiG MFIs are armed with two napalm missiles which are effective against structures, infantries and light vehicles. A group of 4 MiG MFIs can create a firestorm if all eight missiles strike the same target near simultaneously, easily consuming buildings and reducing them to charred ruins. These MiGs are less effective against more heavily armored vehicles, neither can they engage aircrafts, as napalm simply pour down from hit aircraft with little damage. General Leang utilizes this variant of the MiG as well, albeit she'll need to purchase the Black Napalm upgrade from the Internet Center while General Bao has access to the upgrade by default. Nuclear MiG General Tao required a more advanced airborne platform for his tactical nuclear weapons, and thus the MiG MFI is an evident choice. What some might call overkill, this nuclear obsessed general calls a frontline plane. The nuclear tipped missiles of his MiGs have a critical mass of fissile material mounted in them, and when they strike the target, a small nuclear explosion will be created. Compared to General Bao's napalm missile armed MiGs, tactical nuclear MiGs are more generalized units, their missiles are effective against all targets on the ground, be it infantries, vehicles or structures. The missiles will leave radiation contamination after impact, dealing damage to manned vehicles and soldiers. Originally, MiG pilots were authorized to use their nuclear missiles to engage enemy aircrafts, however, after numerous incidents where MiGs were destroyed along with their targets by their ordinance's large blast radius, the missiles' lock on systems are modified to engage ground targets only. Upgrades Aircraft Armor * Increase the MiG's durability by 25%, available at the Airfield at Rank 3. Black Napalm * Increases the MiG's damage output by 25%. Available to General Bao by default. Available to General Leang at the Internet Center at Rank 1. Assessment Napalm MiG Pros: * Very effective against light vehicles, infantries and structures. * Fast and agile. * A group of 4 MiGs can create a firestorm which is capable of destroying more durable buildings. * Can increase survivability with Aircraft Armor upgrade. * Large splash damage radius makes it more effective against ECM units. Cons: * Expensive (1,700$). * Vulnerable to interceptors (Zippers, F-22A King Raptors and MiG-31 Foxhounds) as they cannot target air. * Mid-late game unit, requires Rank 3 and Propaganda Center to unlock. * Not very effective against heavily armoured units. * Hard to promote, as the MiG 35 only gains veterancy when it kills an enemy with direct damage from its missiles. * Weak armor even after upgraded, can be easily brought down by AA weapons. * Missiles can be intercepted by PDLs and SLIDs. Nuclear MiG Pros: * Very powerful, effective against everything on the ground. * Fast and agile. * Can increase survivability with Aircraft Armor upgrade. * Can contaminate the ground with radiation. * Large splash damage radius makes it more effective against ECM units. Cons: * Expensive (2,000$). * Vulnerable to interceptors (Zippers, F-22A King Raptors and MiG-31 Foxhounds) as they cannot target air. * Mid-late game unit, requires Rank 3 and Propaganda Center to unlock. * Weak armor even after upgraded, can be easily brought down by AA weapons. * Missiles can be intercepted by PDLs and SLIDs. Quotes (In English) The MiG MFI reuses the vanilla Zero Hour MiG quotes. When Created * Tactical fighter reporting. When Selected * Aircraft standing by. * MiG in flight. * China's air force. * We defend China's airspace. * Strapped in and ready! When Ordered to Move * Altering course. * MiG en route. * Setting new course. * Heading confirmed. * Copy that! When Ordered to Guard an Area * Combat air patrol on-station. * Initiating air patrol. * We will defend this airspace! When Aircraft Armor Upgrade is Purchased * MiG armor upgrade is complete! When Ordered to Attack * Attacking ground forces. * Enemy on the ground! * Target's location confirmed. * Tracking target. When Crashing * Aaaaaaaah! * Chinaaaaaa! * MiG going down! * I've been hit! * It's hot, IT'S HOT! Quotes (in native Chinese language) The napalm MiG pilot speaks with a normal tone while the nuclear variant pilot speaks with a more brash tone. Napalm Variant When Created * 米格35待命。 When Selected * 随时准备出击。 * 这是中国空军。 * 有何指令？ * 是的，首长。 When Ordered to Move * 马上起飞。 * 雄鹰展翅！ * 作战开始。 * 遵命！ When Ordered to Attack * 犹如晴天霹雳！ * 一定摧毁敌人目标。 * 是！ Nuclear Variant When Created * 米格35，待命！ When Selected * 随时准备进攻。 * 战术核导弹装备完毕。 * 何事？ * 憋死我了，下令吧！ When Ordered to Move * 好的。 * 是的，是的，是的！ * 哈，机会终于来了！ * 飞吧，中国的雄鹰！ When Ordered to Attack * 让他们看看中国有多慷慨！ * 一定把他们砸的稀巴烂！ * 放心，我们会很客气的！ Trivia * In reality, China instead opted to use variants of the Russian Sukhoi Su-27 'Flanker' heavy fighters and the domestic J-10 as part of its modernization program. The Chinese air force consists of both Russian-made Su-27/Su-30 and Chinese-made Shenyang J-11s based on the Su-27. The Russian Federation have also dropped the MiG in favour of the Sukhoi Su-57 "Felon". * The first Chinese fifth-generation fighter jet, the Chengdu J-20, was flight tested in January 2011 and was believed to be China's answer to America's F-22 and Russian's Su-57. The J-20 is very similar to the MiG in terms of looks and design as they both have dealt wings, canards, and twin tails and are designed with stealth capabilities in mind. Incidentally, the J-20 may also be partially based on the MiG 1.44. * In reality, the Mikoyan MiG-35 Fulcrum-F is a 4++ generation fighter based on the MiG 29 that was introduced in 2019. The name "MiG 35" refers to how the MiG 1.44 was sometimes incorrectly referred to as such. Gallery Nuke MiG.png|General Tao's tactical nuclear MiG. MiG 1.44.jpeg|The only MiG MFI prototype in existence. MFI vs J-20.jpeg|Comparison between the MiG 1.44 and the J-20. Category:China Arsenals Category:China Aircrafts Category:Joint Strike Fighters